memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Griff in die Geschichte
Kirk und Spock folgen durch ein Zeitportal McCoy in die Vergangenheit, wo dieser die Zukunft der Föderation ändert. Zusammenfassung thumb|left|Der unbekannte Planet Die ''Enterprise'' befindet sich im Orbit um einen unbekannten Planeten, von welchem Zeitbeben ausgehen. Eine dieser temporalen Wellen verursacht einen Kurzschluss in der Steuerkonsole, so dass Sulu durch einen Energieschock verletzt wird. Dr. McCoy wird daraufhin auf die Brücke gerufen. Er greift zu einer Ampulle Cordrazin. Er injiziert Sulu eine kleine Menge davon, woraufhin dieser sich schnell wieder erholt. thumb|right|McCoy zeigt erste Anzeichen der Cordrazininjektion Da wird das Schiff abermals von einer temporalen Welle erschüttert. McCoy injiziert sich dadurch aus Versehen den Rest der Ampulle selbst, was ihn paranoid werden lässt. Verfolgungswahn ergreift ihn. Noch bevor das schnell alarmierte Notarztteam auf der Brücke erscheinen kann, ist der Doktor schon von der Brücke gestürmt. Er steuert direkt auf den Transporterraum zu, wo er Transporteroffizier Lieutenant Kyle niederschlägt. Daraufhin beamt er sich auf die Planetenoberfläche. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Lieutenant Galloway sowie eine weitere Wache folgen McCoy auf den Planeten, um ihn zu suchen. Sie landen in einer Ruinenstadt, die laut Spock seit über zehntausend Jahren verlassen ist, und stoßen dort auf die Quelle der Zeitturbulenzen. Es handelt sich um ein Portal, das sich selbst als Wächter der Ewigkeit bezeichnet. Es enthält die Aufzeichnungen der Geschichte sämtlicher Planeten. Es zeigt den Besuchern in einem Schnelldurchlauf die Geschichte der Erde. Währenddessen können sie des flüchtigen Doktors habhaft werden; doch er flieht erneut, springt durch das Zeitportal und landet in der Vergangenheit. Daraufhin bricht der Kontakt zur Enterprise ab. McCoy hat die Zeitlinie in der Vergangenheit so verändert, dass die Enterprise nicht mehr existiert. Kirk bittet den Wächter der Ewigkeit, die Geschichte noch einmal abzuspielen. Spock, welcher den ersten Durchlauf mit dem Tricorder aufgezeichnet hat, kann bestimmen, in welcher Zeit McCoy gelandet ist. Auf Grund der Zeitströmung, erklärt er, die sich ganz analog verhalte wie der Fluss des Wassers, bestehe eine gute Chance, dort herauszukommen, wo McCoy gelandet ist. thumb|left|New York City in der Dämmerung Als die entsprechende Stelle in der abgespielten Zeitlinie erreicht ist, folgen Kirk und Spock ihrem Freund durch das Portal, um ihn von der Zeitmanipulation abzuhalten. Sie landen im New York der 1930er Jahre. Es ist für sie schwierig, sich in dieser fremden Umgebung zurechtzufinden, zumal sie durch ihre nicht gerade zeitgemäße Kleidung auffallen. Sie „leihen“ sich Kleidung von einer Wäscheleine, werden aber dabei von einem Polizisten ertappt. Diesen setzt Spock durch seinen Nackengriff schnell außer Gefecht. Sie verstecken sich in einem Keller. Dieser gehört zur Mission von Edith Keeler, welche sich der vielen Arbeitslosen und Obdachlosen annimmt. Die USA durchleben in dieser Zeit eine schwere Wirtschaftskrise, die Depression. Edith Keeler findet die beiden in ihrem Keller und stellt sie zur Rede. Obgleich sie von Anfang an spürt, dass irgendetwas Fremdes von den beiden ausgeht, fasst sie schnell Vertrauen und beschafft ihnen Arbeit und eine Unterkunft. Spock geht davon aus, dass Dr. McCoy hier noch nicht eingetroffen ist und will feststellen, worin dessen Eingriff in die Geschichte besteht. Leider kann er die im Tricorder gesammelten Daten nur mit Hilfe eines großen Computers auswerten. Da hier freilich kein solcher vorhanden ist, muss er nach anderen Mitteln und Wegen suchen. Dazu braucht er Materialien und Werkzeuge. Es gelingt ihm, sich beides zu beschaffen und einen provisorischen Computer zu konstruieren. Durch diesen erfährt er, dass der Schlüssel bei Edith Keeler liegt. Sie hat zwei mögliche Schicksale vor sich: Er liest, dass es ihr gelinge, den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten insoweit zu beeinflussen, dass die USA nicht in den Zweiten Weltkrieg eintreten. Dies bedeutet einen Sieg für Nazi-Deutschland, was eine Entwicklung der Raumfahrt verhindert. Die zweite Alternative – die Kirk ganz und gar nicht gefällt, da er sich inzwischen in Edith verliebt hat – besteht im Tod Edith Keelers, damit die Zeitlinie gewahrt bleibt. Die genauen Umstände können indes nicht ermittelt werden, da der provisorische Computer versagt und nicht repariert werden kann. thumb|right|McCoy leidet unter Verfolungswahn Inzwischen ist auch Dr. McCoy angekommen. Er treibt sich auf den Straßen herum und leidet unter starkem Verfolungswahn und Angstzuständen. Besondere Furcht hat er vor der primitiven Medizin dieser Zeit. Später trifft auch er auf Edith Keeler und wird gepflegt – freilich ohne dass Kirk und Spock davon wissen. Sie erfahren es erst, als sich Kirk mit ihr auf den Weg ins Kino machen will und sie ihn beiläufig erwähnt. Just in diesem Augenblick erscheint McCoy in der Tür. Edith bleibt überrascht mitten auf der Straße stehen und wird von einem Lastwagen überfahren. Kirk kann McCoy gerade noch daran hindern, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Zeitlinie ist somit wieder hergestellt und sie können zur Enterprise zurückkehren. Hintergrundinformationen * Harlan Ellisons erster Entwurf der Geschichte sah vor, dass durch die Änderung der Zeit aus der Enterprise die von Raumpiraten bemannte Condor wurde. Diese Idee wurde von Gene Roddenberry abgelehnt, später aber in Teilen in realisiert. Der zweite Entwurf beschrieb die Geschichte des Offiziers Richard Beckwith, der auf dem Schiff mit einer sehr gefährlichen Droge handelt. Wegen des Handelns mit Drogen und Mordes an einem seiner Kunden soll Beckwith auf einem einsamen Planeten exekutiert werden. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung des Urteils kann Beckwith in den Wächter der Ewigkeit fliehen und ändert die Zeitlinie. Im endgültigen Entwurf wurde die Geschichte mit Beckwith fallen gelassen und McCoy in die Geschichte eingezogen, Edith Koestler wurde außerdem in Keeler umbenannt. * Am Schluss werden sieben Mann an Bord der Enterprise zurückgebeamt, obgleich der Transporter über nur sechs Dematerialisierungsplatten verfügt. * In dieser Episode wird keine Sternzeit genannt. Bjo Trimble wies ihr die Sternzeit 3134 zu und griff damit auf Harlan Ellisons Originalentwurf zurück, der den Zeitrahmen von Sternzeit 3134,6 bis 3134,8 abdeckt. * Der Wächter der Ewigkeit wird in abermals besucht. Außerdem kommt er im Roman Imzadi vor. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Joan Collins als Edith Keeler ** Viktoria Brams * Bartell LaRue als Stimme des Wächters ** Alwin Joachim Meyer * Hal Baylor als Polizist ** Michael Rüth * John Harmon als Obdachloser ** Gernot Duda * David L. Ross als Lieutenant Galloway * John Winston als Lieutenant Kyle * Michael Barrier als Wache Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:The City on the Edge of Forever (episode) es:The City on the Edge of Forever fr:The City on the Edge of Forever nl:The City on the Edge of Forever pl:The City on the Edge of Forever